WNC (TV channel)/Programming
This is a list of programming currently and formerly broadcast on the American superstation WNC. Final programming KidWNC *SpongeBob SquarePants (2016 - 2017) *The Fairly OddParents (2016 - 2017) *Rabbids Invasion (2016 - 2017) *Sanjay and Craig (2016 - 2017) *The Loud House (2016 - 2017) *Steven Universe (2016 - 2017) *Uncle Grandpa (2016 - 2017) *MAD (2016 - 2017) *Ben 10 (2017) *Ozzy & Drix (2017) Syndicated programming Comedy *The Andy Griffith Show (1985 - 2017) *The Big Bang Theory (2012 - 2017) *2 Broke Girls (2016 - 2017) Drama *NCIS (2008 - 2017) *NUM3ERS (2012 - 2017) Children's programming *The Flintstones (1977 - 2017) *Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge (2017) *Star Trek: The Animated Series (2017) Anime *Mix Master (2017) *MegaMan NT Warrior (2017) *Spider Riders (2017) Former programming KidZone *The Beatles (1977 - 1978) *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1977 - 1978) *The Jetsons (1977 - 1978) *The King Kong Show (1977 - 1978) *Journey to the Center of the Earth (1977 - 1978) *Acrobat Ranch (1977 - 1978) *Howdy Doody (1977 - 1979) *The Osmonds (1977 - 1980) *The Jackson 5ive (1977 - 1980) *The Monkees (1977 - 1980) *The Mickey Mouse Club (1977 - 1989) *Hoppity Hooper (1977 - 1990) *Beany and Cecil (1977 - 1991) *Hong Kong Phooey (1978 - 1980) *Super Friends (1978 - 1980) *The Brady Kids (1978 - 1980) *H.R. Pufnstuf (1978 - 1980) *Milton the Monster (1978 - 1980) *Fantastic Four (1978 - 1980) *Skyhawks (1978 - 1980) *Hot Wheels (1978 - 1980) *Jonny Quest (1979 - 1980) *The Funky Phantom (1979 - 1980) *The Krofft Supershow (1980 - 1981) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1980 - 1981) *The Adventures of Gulliver (1980 - 1981) *Spider-Man (1980 - 1981) *I Am the Greatest: The Adventures of Muhammad Ali (1981 - 1982) *Big John, Little John (1981 - 1982) *Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down (1982 - 1986) *Groovie Goolies (1982 - 1983) *Lidsville (1982 - 1983) *The Bugaloos (1982 - 1983) *Spider-Woman (1983 - 1984) *Butch Cassidy (1983 - 1984) *Thundarr the Barbarian (1984 - 1986) *Fangface (1985 - 1986) *Pac-Man (1985 - 1987) *Richie Rich (1986 - 1987) *Turbo Teen (1986 - 1987) *Wolf Rock TV (1987 - 1988) *The Hardy Boys (1987 - 1989) *Star Wars: Droids (1987 - 1988) *Heathcliff (1988 - 1989) *The Wuzzles (1988 - 1989) WNCGS *50 Grand Slam (1980 - 1984) *The Big Payoff (1980 - 1984) *Break the Bank (1980 - 1984) *Cash and Carry (1980 - 1984) *CBS Television Quiz (1981 - 1984) *Chain Letter (1981 - 1984) *The Diamond Head Game (1984) ABC on WNC *The Green Hornet (1989 - 1990) *The Betty White Show (1989 - 1990) *Batman (TV series) (1989 - 1990) *The Quest (1990) *Me and Mom (1990) *Room 222 (1990 - 1991) *Eight Is Enough (1990 - 1991) *The Young Rebels (1990 - 1991) *The Love Boat (1990 - 1991) *The Greatest American Hero (1990 - 1991) *Blue Thunder (1990 - 1991) *The Persuaders! (1990 - 1991) *Adventures in Paradise (1990 - 1991) *Gilligan's Island (1990 - 1991) *Fantasy Island (1990 - 1991) *Wonder Woman (1990 - 1991) *The Fall Guy (1990 - 1991) *Tales of the Gold Monkey (1990 - 1991) *Chopper One (1990 - 1991) *Sable (1990 - 1991) *Moonlighting (1990 - 1991) *Hooperman (1990 - 1991) *The Swiss Family Robinson (1990 - 1991) *Stand By for Crime (1990 - 1991) *MacGruder and Loud (1991 - 1992) *The Fugitive (1991 - 1992) *The Untouchables (1991 - 1992) *Finder of Lost Loves (1991 - 1992) *Follow the Sun (1991 - 1992) *The Rat Patrol (1991 - 1992) *The F.B.I. (1991 - 1992) *Twelve O'Clock High (1991 - 1992) *The Avengers (1991 - 1992) *N.Y.P.D. (1991 - 1992) WNC Kids Acquired from Nickelodeon *You Can't Do That on Television (1997 - 1998) *Guts (1998 - 1999) *Double Dare/Super Sloppy Double Dare/Family Double Dare/Double Dare 2000 (2001 - 2002) *Rocko's Modern Life (2001 - 2002) *Doug (2002 - 2003) *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (2002 - 2003) *KaBlam! (2002 - 2003) *Hey Arnold! (2005 - 2006) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (2006 - 2007) *The Angry Beavers (2006 - 2007) *Rugrats (2006 - 2007) *The Wild Thornberrys (2006 - 2007) *Rocket Power (2007 - 2008) *Little Bear (2009 - 2010) *Oswald (2009 - 2010) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (2009 - 2010) *ChalkZone (2009 - 2012) *Invader Zim (2009 - 2016) *CatDog (2010 - 2011) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2010 - 2011) *All Grown Up! (2010 - 2011) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2010 - 2011) *The X's (2011 - 2012) *Catscratch (2011 - 2012) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2011 - 2012) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2011 - 2016) *Pelswick (2012 - 2013) *Danny Phantom (2012 - 2016) *Figure It Out (2007 - 2013) Acquired from Disney *PB&J Otter (2007) *Pepper Ann (2007 - 2008) *Phineas and Ferb (2012 - 2016) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2013 - 2015) *Gravity Falls (2014 - 2016) Acquired from Cartoon Network *Codename: Kids Next Door (2010 - 2011) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2010 - 2011) *The Powerpuff Girls (2010 - 2011) *Dexter's Laboratory (2010 - 2016) *Squirrel Boy (2013) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2014 - 2016) Acquired programming *Matty's Funday Funnies (1993 - 1994) *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1993 - 1994) *Linus the Lionhearted (1993 - 1994) *Peter Potamus (1993 - 1994) *Top Cat (1993 - 1994) *Fantastic Voyage (1993 - 1994) *Here Come the Double Deckers (1994 - 1995) *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales (1994 - 1995) *The New Casper Cartoon Show (1994 - 1995) *Lassie's Rescue Rangers (1995 - 1996) *Devlin (1995 - 1996) *The Ghost Busters (1995 - 1996) *Filmation's Ghostbusters (1995 - 1996) *The Real Ghostbusters (1995 - 1996) *The New Adventures of Gilligan (1995 - 1996) *Dennis the Menace (1995 - 1996) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1996 - 1997) *Pryor's Place (1996 - 1997) *Popeye and Son (1997 - 1998) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1997 - 1998) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (series) (1997 - 1998) *Clue Club (1997 - 1998) *COPS (1997 - 1998) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (shorts) (1997 - 1998) *Where's Wally?: The Animated Series (1997 - 1998) *Captain Kangaroo (1998 - 1999) *The Smurfs (1998 - 1999) *The Kwicky Koala Show (1998 - 1999) *Speed Buggy (1998 - 1999) *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures (1999 - 2000) *The Get Along Gang (1999 - 2000) *Zazoo U (1999 - 2000) *Dragon Ball Z (1999 - 2004) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1999 - 2000; 2005 - 2010) *Fun House (1999 - 2005; reruns aired as part of WNCGS) *Tom & Jerry Kids (1999 - 2005) *Peter Pan and the Pirates (2000 - 2001) *Piggsburg Pigs! (2000 - 2001) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (2000 - 2001) *Batman: The Animated Series (2000 - 2001) *The Kids of Degrassi Street (2001 - 2002) *Degrassi Junior High (2001 - 2002) *Degrassi High (2001 - 2002) *Degrassi Talks (2001 - 2002) *Shirt Tales (2002 - 2003) *The Brighter Day (2002 - 2003) *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (2002 - 2003) *Spider-Man (2002 - 2003) *Spider-Man Unlimited (2002 - 2003) *Iron Man (2002 - 2003) *Digimon Adventure (2004 - 2005) *Beetlejuice (2004 - 2005) *Star Wars: Ewoks (2005 - 2006) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (2008 - 2009) *The Magic School Bus (2009 - 2010) *Medabots (2007 - 2008) *Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2007 - 2008) *Sonic X (2007 - 2010) *Digimon Adventure 02 (2013 - 2014) *Digimon Tamers (2013 - 2014) *Digimon Frontier (2013 - 2014) *This Is America, Charlie Brown (2014 - 2015) KidWNC *Samurai Jack (original series) (2016 - 2017) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016 - 2017) Other acquired programming *The Brady Bunch (1977 - 1989) *The Twilight Zone (1978 - 1989) *Zorro (1988 - 1990) *CHiPs (1989 - 1990) *Ace Crawford, Private Eye (1992 - 1993) *AfterMASH (1992 - 1993) *Baby, I'm Back (1992 - 1993) *The Bad News Bears (1992 - 1993) *Archie Bunker's Place (1992 - 1993) *Angel (1992 - 1993) *Anna and the King (1992 - 1993) *Honey West (1992 - 1993) *Felony Squad (1992 - 1993) *Jack and Mike (1992 - 1993) *Sidekicks (1992 - 1993) *Ball Four (1992 - 1993) *The Jeffersons (1993 - 1994) *Better Days (1993 - 1994) *Joe and Sons (1993 - 1994) *The Betty Hutton Show (1993 - 1994) *Leave It to Beaver (1993 - 1994) *Loves Me, Loves Me Not (1993 - 1994) *Making the Grade (1994) *Big Eddie (1994) *Bringing Up Buddy (1994 - 1995) *December Bride (1994 - 1995) *The Dick Van Dyke Show (1994 - 1995) *Child's Play (1996 - 1997) *Double Dare (CBS) (1996 - 1997) *Gambit (1996 - 1997) *Press Your Luck (1996 - 1997) *Wildfire (1997 - 1998) *The Critic (1998 - 1999) *The Simpsons (1998 - 2014) *Beat the Clock (2000 - 2001) *Bank on the Stars (2000 - 2001) *What's My Line? (2000 - 2001) *For Love or Money (2000 - 2001) *Body Language (2000 - 2001) *Card Sharks (2001 - 2002) *Give-n-Take (2001 - 2002) *The Joker's Wild (2001 - 2002) *Tic-Tac-Dough (2001 - 2002) *To Tell the Truth (2001 - 2002) *MacGyver (2001 - 2002) *Matlock (2001 - 2002) *Little Shop (2002 - 2003) *Blackout (2002 - 2003) *The Edge of Night (2002 - 2003) *Family Dog (2003 - 2004) *Island Son (2003 - 2004) *Jake and the Fatman (2003 - 2004) *JAG (2003 - 2008) *The Tick (2004 - 2005) *The Human Factor (2004 - 2005) *Houston Knights (2004 - 2005) *The PJs (2005 - 2006) *Life with Louie (2005 - 2006) *Family Guy (2005 - 2014) *South Park (2006 - 2007) *Hawaii Five-O (2008 - 2009) *Duckman (2008 - 2009) *Trapper John, M.D. (2008 - 2009) *TV 101 (2008 - 2009) *Turks (2008 - 2009) *Tucker's Witch (2008 - 2009) *Gentle Ben (2008 - 2009) *Grand Slam (2009) *Supernatural (2012 - 2016) *Futurama (2012 - 2016) *Dragon Ball GT (2013 - 2014) *Soul Eater (2013 - 2014) *Lucky Star (2013 - 2014) *Shugo Chara! (2013 - 2014) *Modern Marvels (2014 - 2016) *The First Hundred Years (2014 - 2016) *Top Cops (2015 - 2016) *Greatest American Dog (2015 - 2016) *Kid Nation (2015 - 2016) *Fire Me...Please (2015 - 2016) *The Beverly Hillbillies (2013 - 2016) *48 Hours (2014 - 2016) *Late Show with David Letterman (2015 - 2016) *Lassie (2016) *The Jacksons (2016) *Walker, Texas Ranger (2016) *The Waltons (2016) *The Facts of Life (1989 - 2017) *M*A*S*H (1990 - 2017) *Mayberry R.F.D. (1995 - 2017) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (2016 - 2017)